Kig-Yar Sniper
Jackal Snipers are the most unusual of their species, and were first seen in Halo 2. Unlike standard infantry Jackals, Jackal Snipers do not use Jackal Personal Arm Shields, as they are unwieldy for snipers, and block their views (though they are seen with one in Halo 3). They wield long range weaponry, serving as the Covenant's answer to the UNSC Marine sharpshooters. They are usually hidden and are only noticed when the laser from their Beam Rifles hits a target, or they are given away by the glint on their mask; also, when they turn on their beam rifles a shining sound is heard. Jackal Snipers are very different from all the other types of Jackals. Jackal Snipers do not use the energy shields they wear but instead they use both hands to wield the Beam Rifle or a Carbine, leaving the shield off (oddly, they still wear the gauntlet). The Covenant Beam Rifle is a very powerful sniper weapon; it may take your shields down in Easy or Normal but in Heroic or Legendary, the Beam Rifle may only take one shot to end the life of the player. Jackal Snipers are not like the regular Jackals; they do not keep shooting if you are close, but instead drop their Beam Rifle, draw out a Plasma Pistol and retreat. Appearances Jackal Snipers appear commonly in Halo 2 and Halo 3, and can be quite frustrating and dangerous if you are playing on higher difficulty levels. On Legendary these Snipers are deadly accurate, either missing you or making a perfect headshot, the latter occurring about 70% of the time if you are standing still for any amount of time. Most of them often snipe in hard to reach places. ''Halo 2'' *''Outskirts'' and Metropolis- Several were seen on rooftops of buildings and set-up Gravity Platform Towers. Later in the more city-congested parts, they were seen on several Human-made platforms such a roofs and balconies. *''Delta Halo'' and Regret- Many were on Forerunner structures to assist other Covenant troops to prevent the UNSC forces from finding the Prophet of Regret. *''Gravemind'' and High Charity- They, along with other Jackal ranks, sided with the Covenant Loyalists and helped them to take out Covenant Separatist forces in long range combat. Later when the planetoid was infested by the Flood, a few were seen alive struggling to defeat the Flood. ''Halo 3'' *''Sierra 117''- Several Jackal Snipers wielding Beam Rifles and Covenant Carbines took several positions guarding the jungle from UNSC forces. *''Crow's Nest''- A few were seen inside the base mostly wielding Carbines to support the other Covenant troops from a distance. *''Tsavo Highway''- Some Jackal Snipers took positions on Gravity Platform Towers to support Covenant Infantry and Armor against UNSC Forces. *''The Ark''- Numerous Snipers were placed throughout the sand dunes on parts of the Ark and some wielding Carbines were seen in the Cartographer facility. *''The Covenant''- They were seen defending the three shield barrier towers. Later they were seen on a few Gravity Platform towers assisting Covenant vehicles in preventing the UNSC and Separatist forces from entering the Ark's Citadel. s.]] Killing Jackal Snipers The best way to kill a Jackal Sniper is to either use a Beam Rifle or Sniper Rifle, MA5C Assault Rifle, or a M6C Magnum Sidearm for an instant kill. The Battle Rifle and the Covenant Carbine also deliver an instant head shot kill. Also you can throw a plasma grenade or a Spike grenade on it. However, since they are usually perched high away from your position, a grenade stick will require near perfect accuracy. Unlike all other Jackals, Jackal Snipers are slow but have compact bodies. The Beam Rifle or Sniper Rifle is the best weapon on them. One shot, one kill. Make sure you take cover as they can kill you with a single shot on higher difficulties. Switch to an automatic weapon such as the Plasma Rifle or the Assault Rifle and blow away any retreating Jackals, but due to its low damage rate and walking, the SMG is not very effective. But on Legendary, and sometimes even Heroic, Jackals can be extremely hard to counter-snipe. Most weapons will be completely useless unless several rounds are fired into the body, but head-shots are always instant kill. If you can ever use a Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle against them, it is recommended you do so. Also, they will pick out targets much faster, and you may only have a second or two to line up and fire before it shoots you first, and blindly taking shots is nearly useless due to the small target that it is. Jackal Snipers often snipe from well covered Gravity Platform positions. In these cases, it may often be best just to destroy the platform, or if you don't have sufficient firepower, try to go up the gravity lift, and engage the Jackal in close combat. Often, you can destroy the Gravity Platform with a single plasma grenade. Another way to kill them is by getting as close as possible, without getting sniped or spotted for that matter, as they will drop their beam rifle and pull out a plasma pistol. But even though they may drop their strongest weapon, you can still die do to low health or taking your time to kill them. It isn't hard to kill them in this state, a simple beating or shot could finish the job. You can even use grenades, which is not recommended because it would be a waste, maybe not to the one who is killing the jackal though. Trivia *In the level Outskirts, there is a Jackal Sniper in a tower that when killed, an "invisible shield" collapses, and you can see the tell-tale blue electricity and impression. *In Halo 3, the Jackal Snipers sport helmets with a personal scope attached to the left eye. This scope shines a vivid purple light that actually gives the Sniper's position away. *In a Bungie interview, they stated that Jackal Snipers in Halo 2 were too dangerous and too accurate. *The Jackals with Carbines are better known as "Marksmen" Jackals. *In the Halo 3 multi-player level Ghost Town you can hear the sound of Sniper Jackals turning on their Beam Rifles if you listen closely. *A good way to snipe Jackals without using up precious sniper ammo is to use a Sniper and Battle Rifle combo. First, use the more accurate sniper scope to aim at the head, then switch to the Battle Rifle without nudging the aim at all. Then, simply fire, as your scope is set to a headshot, it's an instant kill. It works best if the enemy is unaware of your presence. *In Halo 3, the Sniper Jackals mainly carry Carbines, and are not very accurate, which is why they are considered less hostile than the Halo 2 ones. *The Jackal Sniper was featured in the first series of McFarlane's action figures. *On Easy and Normal difficulties, Sniper Jackals can be found mostly using Carbines, but in Heroic and Legendary, they use the Beam Rifle far more often. *Jackals in Halo 2 do not have the eyepeices seen in the above pictures and Halo 3. Category:The Covenant Category:Ranks Category:Jackals